


Soft Sex

by Rigel126



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluffy Porn, I'm so embarrassed writing this, M/M, explicit sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel126/pseuds/Rigel126
Summary: In which Shiro and Lance have lovey-dovey but very explicit sex. See the cheesy title above.





	Soft Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/gifts).



> I started writing this thinking I could pull off fluffy porn and finished it feeling like it's... meh. But at least I can now say that I have written my first actual Shance full-on sex fic because someone told me my Five Kisses series didn't feature Actual Sex (TM) so okay, I'm popping that cherry for real this time. As usual, this fic has Graphic Consensual Sex Between Men so you have been warned, people!
> 
> Also consider this a tribute to @keir who's a fellow Shance hoe and lover of beautiful men making sweet love to other beautiful men.

“Everybody put your hands together for that amazing performance by Lance McClain from the Voltron Unit!” The sports announcer cheerily yelled into his microphone over the noise of the cheering spectators.

Lance McClain, ace sniper of the mercenary outfit known as Voltron, waved and bowed to the crowd like a showman before proceeding to the safety station, where he disarmed and unloaded his three weapons of choice for Three-Gun speed-shooting event: a Makarov pistol, an AK-102 carbine and an MTs255 shotgun. All Russian-made. He smiled at the inspector who checked his weapons – a cold, dark-haired Mediterranean beauty who could either enchant or kill with her looks – before she allowed Lance to stow his firearms.

“ _Grazie,_ ” said Lance, flashing his best lady-killer grin. The cold beauty gave only the slightest of smiles and turned away sharply, which made her black tresses swish in a sharp arc across her shoulders as she marched away.

The crowd went even wilder when the scores of the contestants went up on the widescreen displays. Lance glanced up and saw that he placed third, which meant that he made it to the finals. “Well, what do you know? Oof!”

Lance had his breath knocked out of him when someone tackle-hugged him from behind.

“O. M. G! Lancey baby, you were awesome!” gushed Special Agent Lotor, Lance’s self-declared number one fan hailing from the Galran Republic Diplomatic Security Service. “I’m soooo happy we both made it to the finals, you and me!”

“ _Mierda_ , Lotor! Get the hell offa me!” Lance growled, trying to shake him loose.

“Not gonna! I haven’t seen you for ages!”

“You saw me yesterday and said the same thing! Hey! Watch those hands, mister!”

A tall Japanese man with white hair and a sharp undercut gently nudged his way through the milling crowd to get to Lance. “McClain, we gotta move now.”

“Get lost, old man!” Lotor flipped a finger at the man while trying to coil himself around Lance’s shoulders; Lance punched Lotor on the top of his silver-haired head.

“ _Cabrón!_ ” snapped Lance. “That’s my CO you’re talking to! Do you want me to be fired?!”

“If you do get fired, you can join my department!” cooed Lotor, who giggled while dodging a second punch from Lance.

“Finish up your lover’s spat and get to the car in five, or you can walk to Messina for all I care.” The Japanese man, his stoic face showing just a hint of his suppressed irritation, strode off.

“Shiro, wait! _Puta_ , just drop dead to you damned fly!”

It took Lance five minutes to pry Lotor off of him, and that was after Lance kneed him in the balls and nearly snapped one of Lotor’s fingers in half. Lance the sniper jogged through the facility, scanning through the people being ushered out of the military facility. Shiro wasn’t there, and he wasn’t picking up. Shit.

In desperation, he stormed into the bathroom where he found Shiro slouching over a sink. “Shiro!”

Shiro looked up slowly at Lance, his face pale, eyes wide and unfocused. He was trembling, even his prosthetic hand “L-Lance. I’m… I…”

Lance dropped his bags on the floor and approached slowly, keeping his voice calm and measured. “Shiro, it’s alright. You’re safe. Everything’s fine.” He came close to Shiro, but waited for Shiro to touched.

“All of a sudden I… I…” Shiro tightened his arms around Lance’s waist and pressed his face against Lance’s shoulder.

“Shh… It’s alright.” Lance hugged Shiro in return and patted his back gently to sooth him. “Just take your time.”

By the time the two of them got to Shiro’s car, almost everyone had left, including Lotor. Lance thanked God for that. Lance snatched the keys out of Shiro’s hand, insisting that he drove so that Shiro could rest.

“I was reminded of Basra and I just… sorry-“

“You don’t need to apologize for that, to me or to anyone.” Lance put the rented Fiat Tipo into gear and eased onto the road with a comfortable speed for Shiro.

“Thank you.”

Silence.

“Lance, I was going to announce this to the team later, but since you’re here, I’ll just say it.”

“What?”

“I’m pulling out from the team.”

The car screeched to a stop on the vacant road, and Lance stared at Shiro. “What?”

Shiro stared out the windscreen. “I’m pulling out of the team.”

“But why?”

“You saw the reason why back there in the bathroom. I’ve been lucky so far, but if I get an attack in the middle of a mission, they whole team could be in danger and I would never forgive myself if that happened.”

“ _Mierda_. But you can get it treated right? And come back after that?”

“It could take years to treat PTSD, Lance, and it’s not only that. I’ve got a prosthetic arm and my right eye has never fully recovered from Basra. If I don’t step away on my own, Alfor will eventually make me redundant and I don’t want that humiliation.”

Lance let his head flop back on the seat and sighed. “So. What happens now?”

“Well, another reason that I’m quitting is our unit’s code of conduct banning fraternization between coworkers.”

Lance’s back stiffened.

“Now that I’m free, I’m thinking of officially asking out a certain serviceman in Voltron. And I think he might be happy. At least I hope he’ll be.”

“Oh really? I wonder who’s the lucky person?” Lance teased.

Shiro grabbed Lance’s hand with his prosthetic one. “Lance, I… I’ve fallen in l-l-love with you. I mean, if you don’t mind an older guy like me, would you… would you be my b-b-boyfriend?” Shiro glared at Lance seriously with his lips pressed together. The stress emanating from Shiro was palpable.

Lance stared at Shiro, wide-eyed and speechless.

Shiro began to wilt when Lance said nothing. “I… I’m sorry.” Shiro let his hand go. “Pretend I didn’t say anything.”

That was when Lance grabbed Shiro’s hand back and pulled him in for a big hug. Now it was Shiro’s turn to go wide-eyed with shock.

“I was just so happy that I couldn’t speak for a while. Of course I want to be your boyfriend, you big dork!” Lance’s voice cracked with emotion. He started laughing into Shiro’s shoulder. “ _Dios_ , Shiro. I’ve been in love with you for a while now. Thank God you feel the same.”

“You like me?”

“Didn’t you hear me?”

“Yeah.” Shiro hugged Lance back, enjoying the gentle warm glow in his chest. “Yeah, I’m in love with you too.”

“How much time do we have before our flight?” mumbled Lance.

“A day. Why?”

Lance’s hand rested on Shiro’s thigh. “I know it’s kind of a rush, but do you feel like doing what lovers do?” Lance squeezed.

Shiro blushed so hard he looked feverish.

*

The two found a discreet little hotel in Messina, where they showered – separately. Shiro sat on the queen bed nervously, dressed down in a T-shirt and shorts and his damp towel still plopped over his wet hair. Old scars crisscrossed the exposed and hairy skin of his muscular limbs.

Lance strode out of the bathroom, similarly dressed. He grinned at Shiro. “Nervous?”

Shiro looked up. “Yeah.”

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, or if you don’t feel sure.” Lance sat next to Shiro, but keeping a comfortable distance. “We can go out for coffee and talk. Eat something.”

“No!” Shiro gulped and looked at Lance sternly. “No. I mean. I want to do it with you.” Shiro wavered. “Uh, that is, if you want to, uh-“

“Oh, Shiro.” Lance leaned forward so that his forehead touched Shiro’s. “I want this. I really do. So just take the lead, okay? Boss.” Lance grinned at that last part.

“Smartass.” Shiro scooted closer so that he could kiss Lance. He slipped his tongue into Lance’s mouth.

“Unhh.” The two groaned softly while they French-kissed. Shiro’s thick arms wound around Lance’s lean body and pulled them together.

Lance had to pull away for air, and Shiro nibbled at his neck.

“Oh _Dios_ , Shiro! I love you so much,” Lance gasped at onslaught of Shiro’s lips, teeth and bristly stubble against his skin.

Shiro’s hands went under the hem of Lance’s shirt. When the fingers brushed against the sensitive burn scar in the middle of Lance’s toned back, Lance jerked as if touched by electricity.

“Sorry! Did I hurt you?” Shiro started to pull back…

But Lance seized Shiro’s hair and pressed his head against his neck. “Keep doing that Shiro. Please!”

Shiro moved his hands all over Lance’s body, Lance writhed at Shiro’s touched. He gasped when Shiro tweaked his nipples. “Don’t stop,” whimpered Lance. He had tears in his eyes when he pressed his lips against Shiro’s yet again. “I want you so badly.”

“Me too.”

Lance flopped backwards on the bed after Shiro took Lance’s top off for him. Lance was panting in desire while Shiro hungrily eyed his lean build and ripped sex-pack abs. Like Shiro, there were a number of scars on Lance’s coffee-coloured skin, witnesses to the dangerous life that Lance had as a mercenary.

“You’re so beautiful, Lance,” murmured Shiro, staring in wonder.

Lance whined and wrapped his long legs around Shiro’s hips. Shiro smiled and leaned down over Lance to kiss him more before attacking his ears and neck.

“Ah, Shiro! Dios!” Lance moaned and gasped, shamelessly humping his bulging crotch against Shiro with need. “Shiro, I need you.”

Shiro nipped at Lance’s ear and slid his prosthetic hand down Lance’s flank to his hip, before finally squeezing a generous handful of Lance’s buttcheek. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes, damn it!” Lance viciously lunged for Shiro’s lips for more tongue action. “I’ll die if I don’t have you inside me. And get your fucking clothes off!”

Shiro laughed and started to sit up, but Lance rolled them both over so that Shiro was on his back.

Impatiently, Lance tugged the hem of Shiro’s shirt up to the top of his chest, exposing a pair of meaty, muscular pecs. Lance suckled on one and pinched the other.

Shiro groaned in pleasure from the sensation and felt his erection grow in his shorts. Lance reached down to give Shiro a sexy squeeze and started pulling his shorts down.

“Damn, you’re a big boy Shiro,” Lance said, licking and kissing his way up to Shiro’s thick, sinewy neck. “You’re big everywhere.”

“Does it scare you?”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Fuck, no! I like it that you’re hung as a horse. Giddy-up boy!” Lance giggled like a schoolboy while Shiro threw a pillow at him. Lance fell over laughing.

“You think that’s funny huh? Just you wait, punk!” Shiro wrestled Lance down onto the bed and pinned Lance down with his bigger, brawny body.

Lance shrieked and struggled at first, and eventually quieted down. He looked at Shiro’s scarred face with a smile. “I love you Shiro,” he whispered, softly but with heart-rending emotion.

“I love you too,” Shiro replied. “I love you so much.” They kissed for a long time, desperately trying to share their overflowing feelings with each other. Their fingers tangled in hair and hugged their bodies closer, feeling flesh, warmth, and raw, unfiltered passion.

“Do it, Shiro. I want you to fuck me.” Lance said seriously.

“Are you sure? Jokes aside, I know I’m… big. I don’t want to hurt-“

“I trust to you with my life, Shiro. On the battlefield and here as well. I want you. Do it.”

“Alright.” Like a man on a mission, Shiro stripped off his clothes, baring himself to his lover all his scar-covered, mighty physique and big, turgid cock. Lance raised his hips and slipped off his shorts; his erection was a clear sign of his desire for Shiro.

Shiro reached across Lance for the lube and condoms in one of the drawers of the bedside table. Lance took the opportunity to tease Shiro’s pulsing cock. Shiro groaned and chuckled. “You can’t wait?”

“I want you inside ten minutes ago.”

Shiro squirted a generous dollop of lube on his fingers. “Let me in?” He nudged Lance’s knees apart, spreading the slimy lube on his palms. One wrapped around Lance’s cock and jerked him off slowly. The lube-covered prosthetic hand went to Lance’s butt and gently fingered its way into Lance’s ass.

“How are you feeling?”

“Really good,” moaned Lance, his breath hitching while he bucked his hips at the pleasurable treatment he got from Shiro’s hands. “You better fuck me soon before I cum.”

“Okay.” Shiro released Lance and tore open a condom foil. He stretched the rubber sheath over his dick. It was a very tight fit, and Shiro hoped it wouldn’t tear. He slicked himself up with lube; a pleasurable feeling, but the tight condom constricting his erection would prevent him from ejaculating too soon.

“We’ll start out this way,” said Shiro, lying down with his big erection pointing up at the ceiling. “You can control it better like this.”

Lance straddled Shiro’s hips facing his lover. He took hold of Shiro’s gigantic dick and sat on it, willing his ass to relax enough for the cockhead to slide in slowly. Lance exhaled. It was a tight fit and Lance felt stretched, but it wasn’t all that painful. He lowered slowly until his butt met Shiro’s pelvis.

“You took all of me,” said Shiro.

“I know. _Dios_ , you’re huge.”

“Does it hurt?”

“A little bit. I mainly feel stuffed and stretched since you’re so big.” They both chuckled.

“Just take it easy. Do whatever feels good to you Lance.”

“C’mere and kiss me, big guy.” Lance held out his arms in invitation.

Shiro sat up and tenderly reached for Lance’s cheek. “I love you, Lance.”

“And I love you too.” They kissed deeply.

Eventually their passions took over and Lance began to pump his body slowly, up and down on Shiro’s cock. Shiro’s hands supported Lance’s hips. For most of the time, the two kept on kissing, groaning in pleasure into each other’s mouths. Lance supported himself with one hand on Shiro’s thick shoulder while the other jerked his hard cock.

“How are you feeling?” murmured Shiro.

“Good. Oh yeah, right there!” Lance’s movements started to become more erratic and forceful. “Shiro… ah! Fuck me into the bed!” He flopped back on the bed and wrapped his thighs around Shiro. “C’mon man. Fuck me!”

Shiro complied, driving his hips forward firmly. Lance gasped and clawed at the air, trying to get a hold onto his lover.

“Oh _Dios!_ Oh God, fuck me Shiro!” Lance had tears in his eyes while he begged Shiro for more pleasure. Lance’s hand found Shiro’s natural hand and their fingers intertwined while they made love.

“Lance,” Shiro gasped, pumping at Lance’s ass. “Lance, you’re so good to me.” He leaned down and attacked Lance’s mouth with his own. His prosthetic hand played with Lance’s turgid, dripping cock.

“Shiro, I’m gonna cum soon!” Lance groaned. “Gonna cum. Shiro… Shiro I- Ah!”

When Shiro slid a metallic thumb over Lance’s exposed glans, his ejaculated, squirting cum on his defined abs and up to his chest.

“ _Dios!_ Fuck! Ungh!” Lance’s hips tightened deliciously around Shiro while he jerked and bucked in his orgasm.

Shiro stopped thrusting and let go of Lance’s throbbing cock, letting his younger lover ride out his ejaculation. When Lance finally calmed down, Shiro carefully leaned his bodyweight onto Lance and kissed him gently on the lips down to his neck.

Lance sighed in relief. “ _Dios_.”

“How do you feel?”

“Can’t answer,” Lance gasped. “You fucked my brains out.”

Shiro laughed, making his hard gigantic cock vibrate in Lance. “Glad you had a good time.” He tenderly smoothed back Lance’s damp hair off his sweaty forehead.

“You haven’t cum yet, Shiro,” whispered Lance.

“Don’t worry about it.” Shiro kissed Lance on his forehead. “Just being with you like this is great.”

“You’re so good to me, love.”

“And you’re so good to me too, kitten.”

“Kitten?”

“You don’t like it?” Shiro’s brow furrowed in concern.

Lance grinned. “I do, but only if you’re the one saying it.” Lance nipped at Shiro’s earlobe. “Tiger.”

Their eyes met and they giggled.

“I’ll pull out now,” said Shiro. “Try to relax, okay?”

“ _Si_.” Lance purred at the feel of Shiro’s thick girth slowly pulling out of his asshole. “You’re still so hard, Shiro. You don’t wanna cum in my ass?”

“You just came; it might not feel great for you. Plus, the condom’s pretty tight on me.” Patiently, slowly, Shiro retreated until his big cock popped out of Lance’s ass, bouncing up and down and struggling to expand against the constricting latex sheath.

Lance whistled. “I took that big monster down to the balls. Am I badass or what?”

“Yes you did, kitten. And you’ve got an awesome ass.”

“Shiro, you tease. C’mere.” Lance scooted to one side and patted on the pillow beside him.

Shiro lay down and let Lance strip off the condom. Lance squirted a generous amount of lube in his hand and started rubbing them all over Shiro’s sensitive, towering erection.

“Oh god!” Shiro gasped and writhed under Lance’s ministrations. His neck muscles tightened and his fists seized up. “Ah!”

“Feeling good?” Lance asked slyly, giving Shiro’s cock a teasing lick.

“Yes! Oh fuck, yes!” Shiro didn’t resist when Lance nudged Shiro’s thick muscly thighs apart.

“So can I…?” Lance’s lubed fingers danced lightly on Shiro’s ass, close to teasing the clenched opening.

Shiro nodded his head vigorously. “Yeah. Inside.”

For the next few minutes, Shiro moaned and jerked while Lance masturbated him from the front and back. Lance had his fingers up Shiro’s clenching hole and licked and sucked incessantly on the thick, veiny cock.

“Kitten, gonna cum..!” Shiro whimpered. “I’m gonna…!”

Lance pulled off just in time to see Shiro roar through his orgasm. Great gushes of white semen spurted out of Shiro’s massive cock like a geyser. Shiro’s pelvis bucked and jerked out of control, blasting all of his pleasure across Lance and the bed.

“Wow!” Lance stared, amazed at Shiro’s virility and the sheer volume of cum he spurted.

Shiro could not respond for a few moments for lack of breath.

“Wow,” he said eventually, panting.

“Yeah, wow.” Lance flopped down on the bed beside Shiro and nuzzled his shoulder. “You were amazing.”

“Haha. You were too.”

The couple cuddled for a few minutes to regain their strength.

“We should clean up before all this…” Shiro gestured at their bodies, smeared in sweat, lube and semen, “starts to stick.”

“Don’t wanna move,” mumbled Lance.

“Come on, Kitten.” Shiro sat up.

“Carry me.”

Shiro chuckled. “Lazy bum.”

“You love my bum – whoa!”

Shiro took Lance in his arms and carried him princess-style. “Come on, love. I’ll wash your back for you.”

“Shiro?”

“Hmm?” Shiro looked down at Lance’s blue eyes.

“Kiss me?”

A smile bloomed on Shiro’s scarred face. “Of course.”

A magnetic pull attracted their lips together.

_FIN_


End file.
